


It's Quiet Uptown

by HarlequinOfHate



Series: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story - Doctor Who and Hamilton [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Post A Good Man Goes To War, Spoilers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments that the words don't reach.</p><p>Amy and Rory have just lost their daughter. These are Rory's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charleigh - For always being there.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charleigh+-+For+always+being+there.).



> I do not own Doctor Who or Hamilton.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I did this song justice.

_There are moments that the words don’t reach_

_There is suffering too terrible to name_

_You hold your child as tight as you can_

_And push away the unimaginable_

_There are moments when you’re in so deep_

_It feels easier to just swim down_

Losing Melody, there are no words to describe it. Literally. A woman who loses her husband is a widow. A man who loses his wife is a widower. A child who loses their parents is an orphan. But there is no name for me, for us. There is no way to describe this, this pain.

_I spend hours in the garden_

_I walk alone to the store_

_And it’s quiet uptown_

_I never liked the quiet before_

I spend a lot of time alone; it’s not my choice though. Amy likes to grieve privately, she doesn’t want to see my pain and she definitely doesn’t want me to see hers. I like the quiet now, I can think about my daughter, the baby I never even held. My beautiful Melody, but she’s just a memory. Not even that she’s a fantasy, perhaps she’s just a story I tell myself. I sit in our little garden looking at the stars and tell myself her story.

 

_If you see him in the street,_

_Walking by himself,_

_Taking to himself,_

_Have pity_

I walk by myself, I must talk to myself. When I pass people in the street they stare, but when I look they turn away. They have no idea what I’m going through but they pity me.

 

_Melody, you would like it uptown_

_It’s quiet uptown_

You would like it, Melody. It’s so quiet here, in the garden. I would hold you in my arms and show you all the stars I know you will see up close. When you’re older I would lift you up on my shoulders and tell you stories. Oh Melody, I know who you will be.

_He is working through the unimaginable_

 

Each day I think to myself, that it’s just one more day and I can do it. But I fell so alone and incomplete without my baby. I can’t bare it.

 

_His hair is going grey_

_He passes every day_

_They say he walks the length of the city_

 

I can’t stop walking, I walk everywhere. Maybe one day I’ll walk into her.

 

_Can you imagine?_

 

If someone had said to me, I would lose my baby. I would tell them they were mad. No one can imagine the pain and no one understands.

 

_Look at where we are_

_Look at where we started_

_I know I don’t deserve you, Amy_

_But hear me out,_

_That would be enough_

I can’t through to her, she’s closed herself off. She has no idea what she’s doing to me. But she’s still by my side, I don’t deserve her, I really don’t. I need her to listen to me, to hear me. That’s all.

 

_I don’t pretend to know_

_The challenges we’re facing_

_I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost_

_And you need time_

_But I’m not afraid_

_I know who I married_

_Just let me stay by your side_

_That would be enough_

 

I don’t know how will cope, I know we will never replace our baby girl. We never could. River is keeping her distance, it’s for the best. Amy needs time, our marriage needs time. But I am going to stay by her side, if she lets me. I will never leave her and if I ever have to she’ll be left with claw marks because I will hold onto her to the end.

 

_If you see him in the street,_

_Walking by her side,_

_Talking by her side_

_Have pity_

We walk together, we are pitied together. We are united in our grief.

 

_Amy, do you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown._

_He’s trying to the unimaginable_

_See them walking in the park, long after dark_

_Taking in the sights of the city_

I walk with her and show her all the things I saw when I was alone. I missed her, I missed her presence. I want her to like the quiet and the peace. So she doesn’t feel the need to go back to the screaming universe.

 

_Look around, look around, Amy_

_They are trying to do the unimaginable_

_There are moments that the words don’t reach_

_There is grace to powerful to name_

_We push away what we can never understand_

_We push away the unimaginable_

_They are standing in the garden_

_Rory by Amy’s side_

_She takes his hand_

 

We’re in the garden, standing quietly looking at the stars. She’s missing them, she’s missing River. She still hasn’t forgiven me for letting them take our daughter. It’s something she blames me for, but I couldn’t have done anything. Then she takes my hand in hers.

 

_It’s quiet uptown_

_Forgiveness. Can you imagine?_

_Forgiveness. Can you imagine?_

_If you see him in the street,_

_Walking by her side,_

_Talking by her side,_

_Have pity_

_They are going through the unimaginable_


End file.
